A night to Lil
by Alexa170
Summary: Lil Tommy invited to choose a dress for your appointment


The words echoed in his head strong, eco lasted for a while, so much so that his attention back to reality thanks to Lil who tried to make him talk for a while

"I repeat that, please?" his first response was aware

Lil laughed before answering the request "I have a date" He separated the words suspecting that he had not understood the situation by the speed with which the emotion made her talk "Is not it great? "

Tommy looked at him still digesting the idea slowly. Liliana Deville had an appointment. Five words like sharp swords crowded into the depths of his chest. While she was ecstatic at the idea of someone finally enough to ask her out to be interested, vaguely knew the guy and could only end in a huge mess.

But he would not say a word, as was usual

"Why am I here?"

"Mom and Dad are on a date, Phil went to the movies with Wally, and Kimi is out of town visiting his grandmother, I need an image consultant!"

"Excuse me?"

"Model my clothes and you decide what should I use ..." doubt remained imprinted on his face "come on!"

Literally swept the courtyard and up the stairs to the room, he could not say a word until he was sitting on the bed while she was locked Lil closet to choose his first outfit. Young Pickles let out the air and he looked up at the ceiling. She smiled, remembering the day he had helped Lil and Phil to paint sunflowers on the roof, Lil had a disturbing fixation on the flowers but it was still fun to spend an evening with paintings and brooches to finish covered in blue paint because she thought it was funny. Good old days.

Before you venture into another thought her face was hit by a beret that appeared out of now here. He regained the position and removed the beret on his face ... just knew that it was being undressed Lil almost against their noses and throwing his clothes on him on purpose

"Lil" Cried, thankful that he could not see his face on fire "Do not be such a baby! Is ... As if you were in swimsuit ... Could stop throwing everything against me then? "

"Let me think not ! " Openly laughed behind the door of the closet. Tommy sighed unhappy, Lil classic, put the worst possible mood. And it seemed that this was a natural talent, Lil was only able to get him out of his senses with such naturalness that seemed to be trained for this purpose.

"Very well" said Lil before opening the doors wide and out wearing a pale pink dress "how about this?"

Tommy opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Absolutely nothing. Lil made a gesture difficult to understand, put his hands on her waist. Tommy coughed for breath and spoke hesitantly " rose?, Really? OK, I think. I do not care" He finished scathing.

"You're impossible" The girl rolled her eyes and returned to his confinement.

"What do you expect from me? " The boy asked, "What do I become an expert in fashion and confident girl to talk nonsense? " The truth is that it was short of words to say how good it looked with the ' awful ' pink dress and had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something inappropriate.

Lil poked his head and showed tongue -conforming " Could be a little more friendly, I'm not asking such a thing , just tell me what suits me or not. Could that task, sir ' I care nothing '? "

"Yeah, I guess " response followed by the impact of the pink dress she had tested "Who's the lucky guy? " He asked annoyed by removing the dress of her face

"Nathan is another degree, you will in gym "

"Oh yeah, the huge glasses Fool " He pointed

"They're not so big!" complained bereaved

"Please , you could find the Titanic in the Atlantic with those things "

"Very mature , Tommy " He said with obvious anger. Tommy chuckled , amused at having achieved Lil also lost sanity. There was no greater pleasure to see him pouting when he could not think of an appropriate response , one of many habits that had brought childhood . Now would probably contracted the face behind the closet door, or even making gestures to show their dissatisfaction .

There were so many things that could get him Lil crazy, but they were the same details that were adorable and that made him write his name anonymously in every song I could think of. And though she never caught the hidden message in his lyrics, two things were certain: one, it was always his best audience and praised each creation; Two noticing it or not , always made connection , and no deeper than that words could not express loop.

Cupped her face with both hands and gave a bitter break. How long would continue well? , Keeping the words that just did not seem right, because I did not know how I could react, he did not want to lose it ... when have the courage to be who he invited to come out and not sit back and watch the show from the front row ? Why ... when Lil was everything was so complicated? Sometimes the hated, by the simple fact make you feel weak and want to scream your name from the rooftops so life is depended on it .

"Are you okay ? " The anguished voice of Lil caught his eye and was forced to lift the face.

Marie was halfway doubtfully going to meet him or not, visibly worried about her situation. Tommy 's eyes stayed fixed on the blue dress she wore , delicate silk knee with a belt around his waist , was the same color of her eyes and her hair highlighted with incredible contrast in shape and color. Lucia ... lovely .

"Wow" admiration escaped from his mouth.

"Really?" She asked curiously, a faint smile touched. Tommy nodded weakly transforming his face into a smile. Lil happily jumped and spun around on the site. "Perfect! A couple of details and I'll be ready "He laughed again and left the room which gust of wind. The boy watched him and he looked up again reflecting.

The next thing I saw was the inside of his eyelids as he buried his head in the pillows of her bed. His room in the evening twilight dropped some faint rays of sun on your back.

"Idiot " He said , "idiotic , useless ... idiot. " I could not think of anything better. They could spend hours time, I was not sure, really could not care less.

Clearly, pictured with his happy Lil appointment, giggling with every little joke, trying to look interesting , subtly shining eyes the candlelight , the smile that spread across his face when someone could sink in deep thought ... she adored who attempted to decipher his thinking, establishing a level of understanding that words are unnecessary tornasen. And only he and his father had managed to satisfy his whim.

He was distracted by the sound of his cell, he growled before getting up and taking it to the nightstand . His face was antagonized when the ID number Lil

_"Hi Tom, I am. " A weak greeting_

"Lil What happens ? "

_" ... I 'm caught in the middle Do you go for me? "_

"Sure, but do something bad happens? "

" _... Can we talk when you get here ? "_

"Okay ..."

_"Thanks, see you then "_

And the call ended as unexpectedly as it began.

* * *

Lil absorbed continued looking out the passenger window, had adopted the same position since Thomas approached the car and said nothing beyond a greeting when meeting . She could have taken his car ... if I had your permission to drive, a long history that preferred to keep to herself.

"Lil ... " Tommy caught his attention without success, " has been like this for ten minutes, it's no fun if you do not bother mad by what I say . , What happened? "

She sighed and decided to speak , yet lay his eyes on him . "Nothing, absolutely nothing happened . ... I left it . "Although Tommy was filled with real joy , he could not help teasing softly with a small chuckle , " I know, I 'm a fool . But ...ah! Not even know how the water cycle works! How difficult is take a book and read it smart? Or a normal book ! Though I doubt he could handle it ..."

There was a pause , Tommy laid his eyes on Lil constantly illuminated by the lights of the lonely streets in darkness, yes, I was shocked ... but it looked depressed. "You're not sad ..." he said.

"No. Not really, "he finally turned to see him, " is going to sound stupid but I want someone I can hold an intelligent conversation without feeling more or less ready ... someone looking for me not just because I'm a woman, but because I am someone smart ... "

"And you say I'm picky? " Lil had no courage to respond, just smiled innocently. Thomas sighed. "It's not stupid. It's good that you care for yourself from time to time ..."

"I guess so .Whether you're worried about!" Claimed suddenly "you have not had a date ... ever. Did not you think to ask out anyone?"

"First" he listed holding up a finger , " it need not be your issue , and second ... " sighed staring at the road, " I feel the same as you. 's Not just finding a person with who pass the time , it's about someone who can read your thoughts and understand things both simple and complex ... "

Both young men watched the way in silence . Although he had given vital clues about the matter , it was clear that Lil could not guess by itself, not to say that he would personally , if I ever had the courage to do it ; and more importantly , he had been right , the familiar crisis of his best friend for fear of staying single until the end of time.

" ... Go brats we are, right? "He said he trying to dispel the gloomy mood , Lil laughed for a few minutes and looked at him with an amused expression , could always count on him to do something to change their status .

But his smile disappeared when Tommy passed his street and seemed dismayed by continuing the way.

"What are you doing? That was our street! "

"Your parents are not here yet and I have nothing better to do, are we going for a burger?"

Lil discussed the possibility for a moment , first , finish your appointment at a local burger being dressed for a formal dinner , call attention to any small foreign matter that may arise and the last thing I wanted then was to become a focus absolute care; secondly, what did it matter ? needed her spirits back as soon as possible and no one was better than Tommy to fulfill that purpose .

He smiled again, " why not ? " was his answer , and the order was lost in the streets of suburban California

**END**


End file.
